Tomb Raider : FullMetal Alchemist
by MeckaBlaze Alchemist
Summary: Lara est envoyé dans un autre monde par accident après son combat avec Natla. Dans ce monde, elle sauve Edward Elric et son frère d'un tueur en série et devient leur garde du corps. Lara va t-elle réussir à rentrer chez elle, protéger les frères Elric et arrêter Natla qui semble avoir un nouveau projet en tête pour détruire le monde? Fic Co-écrite avec amélisky61 et MeckaBlaze
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes heureuses de vous voir dans cette réécriture de la fic de FMA/Tomb Raider - MeckaBlaze_

_Oui, nous avons beaucoup travailler pour vous chère lecteurs - amélisky61_

_Nous espérons que vous continuerez à la suivre avec nous - MeckaBlaze_

_Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, vos avis nous intéresse et sa peut nous aider à nous améliorer - amélisky61_

_amélisky61 et MeckaBlaze - Bonne lecture! *avec un grand sourire*_

_Les événements pour Tomb Raider se passe après Anniversery et un peu avant Legend._

_Pour les événements FMA, sa se passe au tome 2 (juste au combat contre Scar)_

_FullMetal Alchemist et Tomb Raider sont des licences qui ne nous appartiennent pas, qui sont à leurs auteurs respectives._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le livre, le temple et le combat**

La découverte de ce livre fut une aubaine pour Lara, elle allait enfin découvrir un moyen pour aller dans cet autre monde qui était considéré comme légendaire et mystérieux pour ne pas dire par certains parfait, où la paix règne à l'éternel vie.  
Le livre était profondément enfuit dans une ancienne ville minière au Pakistan, découvert par des archéologues, profondément étonnés de découvrir un livre sur place.

Le manuscrit était bien plus compliqué à lire et à comprendre car, il était écrit avec une langue encore inconnue à ce jour. Aucun repères, aucune piste ne permit aux chercheurs de comprendre la moindre ligne de ce livre si mystérieux. Ils décidèrent alors d'abandonner les recherches pour continuer leurs fouilles dans la ville, mais un des chercheurs, décida de confier le livre à une personne plus compétente et qui serait certainement mieux comprendre le livre. Il appela donc Lara Croft, la plus célèbre aventurière de son époque.

Lara Croft, la comtesse du Manoir Croft, était une belle femme, son corps mince et légèrement musclé en prouvait ces dire. Elle avait de beaux cheveux long, couleur châtains qu'elle attachait toujours sous forme de queue de cheval. Elle était très douée pour tous ce qui était manipulation des armes que ce soit à feu ou arme blanche, elle était également très sportive et s'entraînait régulièrement dans sa demeure, le Manoir des Croft. Son père était lui aussi un célèbre aventurier de renommé mondial, qui aimait beaucoup sa fille et sa femme mais lors de la disparition de cette dernière, toutes ses recherches s'était concentrée principalement sur un moyen de pouvoir l'amener à retrouver sa femme. Il disparu un jour sans laisser de trace laissant Lara orpheline à l'âge de 18 ans. Lara décida de continuer les aventures et ses recherches que son père avait commencer et se fit une renommé aussi célèbre de celle de son père.

Lara accepta l'offre et fit quelques recherches sur ce livre, bien qu'il fut assez dur à obtenir, Lara réussi à comprendre une bonne partie du livre avec l'aide des ouvrages qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de son père.  
Le livre décrivait un lieu, permettant de se rendre dans le monde tant convoité par certains archéologues et chercheurs : Shambala, le lieu dit en paix et par certains chercheurs dit parfait.

La découverte de ce lieu, fit une certaine satisfaction à Lara, un autre secret bien garder qu'elle allait enfin faire découvrir au monde. Elle décida de se rendre sur place, bien préparer avec le matériel et la tenue adéquat sur le lieu indiquer dans le livre qui était situer dans le cœur de la forêt Amazonienne, dans un temple situait sous terre.  
Lara n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le temple en question, et comme tous les lieux qu'elle avait déjà visité, les pièges et mécanismes étaient nombreux. Et réussi néanmoins à tous les surmontés et se retrouva dans la dernière salle, une salle auquel, elle avait eu du mal à contenir son impatience.

"Je suis enfin arrivé dans la dernière salle du temple. Et on dirait que je suis la première à être entrer ici depuis des millénaires." dit-elle à sa caméra alors qu'elle filmait les lieux.

"Les mécanismes que j'ai rencontré tout au long du temple était avancer ce qui montre bien que les personnes qui ont construit ce lieux étaient bien avancer sur leur temps. La question que je pose est: Est-ce qu'ils venaient même de Shambala? C'est fort possible." Finit-elle en coupant sa caméra. Elle scruta les alentours, les graphiques et dessin qui se trouvait sur les murs. Elle y remarqua même des textes ayant la même langue utiliser que pour le livre. Elle ralluma sa caméra :

"Les textes sont sous le même format de langue utiliser que le livre découvert au Pakistan."  
La moitié avait été effacé et donc impossible à lire, et même si se n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais certainement pas pu en comprendre le message. Cette langue proviendrait-elle aussi de Shambala?"  
Lara coupa une fois de plus sa caméra et commença à se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. A peine posa t'elle le pied dans le fond que les troches se mirent à s'allumer les une après les autres montrant enfin le fond de la salle dans toute sa splendeur.

Au fond se trouvait une grande statut d'une femme, avec les bras grand ouvert, une longue robe et un sourire sur son visage, qu'elle reconnu comme étant une déesse hindouisme. En dessous d'elle se trouvait une sorte de grand cercle avec d'étrange inscription à l'intérieur. Elle ralluma sa caméra une fois de plus :

"Incroyable, cette salle reflète bien la beauté que l'on attend d'elle. La statut doit être une sorte de vénération pour cette déesse mais pourquoi ici? Qu'est-ce que ce lieux à t'il de si spéciale? Et ce cercle? Qu'elle est son secret? Est-ce lui qui permet de se rendre à Shambala et aurait-il un rituel ou un mécanisme pour le faire marcher? Je n'ai trouvé aucun objet dans le temple qui pourrait porter à croire à une quelconque clé qui pourrait faire marcher un mécanisme pour ce cercle. Y aurait-il un autre moyen?"Elle éteignit sa caméra et la rangea dans son sac. Lara se pencha d'un peu plus près du cercle et le scruta sous tous les angles : elle le trouva magnifique. Ce cercle avait quelque chose de particulier pour elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle continua à le regarder jusqu'à qu'elle eu un mauvais pressentiment, une sorte de présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et esquiva très vite une boule de feu qui fonçais droit sur elle. Lara se repositionna prête à se battre et y vit son agresseur : Natla, l'ancienne déesse Atlante.

"Jaqueline Natla. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici? Je pensais que vous étiez morte lors de notre dernière rencontre ?" Lara fut à la fois surprise et en colère de revoir cette femme en face d'elle mais décida de ne rien montrer et resta calme dans ses paroles et dans son comportement pour ne rien montrer à Natla.

"Je suis toute aussi heureuse de te revoir ma chère Lara. Tu devrais savoir que ce débarrasser de moi est une chose bien difficile à réaliser." Natla, cette grande femme aux cheveux blond clair était une ancienne déesse du peuple Atlante mais avait traïe son royaume pour en reconstruire un autre. Elle fut emprisonné par ces deux confrères pour l'éternité mais fut libérer à cause des essaie sur la bombe nucléaire qui la libérérent de sa prison. Elle tenta il y a un petit bout de temps de détruire de nouveaux ce monde mais fut empêcher par Lara et présumer morte depuis.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question Natla. Que faites-vous ici?" Lara imaginait très bien la raison de la présence de Natla mais préfèrait que cette dernière s'explique.

"Toujours aussi directe Lara. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Je vais te tuer, une bonne fois pour toute et rendre se monde meilleur . Et je ferais certainement la même chose pour l'autre monde." Répondit Nalta.

"Et vous croyait que je vais vous laisser faire?! Je vais vous arrêter une fois de plus Natla. Et cette fois, je vais m'assurer que vous mourriez!" Lara sortit ses deux pistolets, charger à bloc.

"Je t'attend Lara! Voyons si tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois." Après ces paroles, Natla lui lança une autre boule de feu qu'elle esquiva de nouveau. Cette fois Lara commença à ouvrir le feu sur Natla, qui se téléporta à chaque fois qu'une balle se rapprochait d'elle. Lara continua à tirer sur la déesse ne laissant aucun répit pour Natla.

"Tu gâche tes balles pour rien Lara. Si tu acceptais ton sort, sa serais beaucoup facile pour tout le monde." Juste après ses paroles elle renvoya une autre boule de feu.

"Et vous pensez sincèrement que sa va arriver?" Lui répondit Lara tout en esquivant la boule de feu.

"C'est que vous êtes plus bête que je le pensais alors Natla!" Lara commença à courir en direction de Natla qui lui lança d'autre boule de feu qu'elle esquiva encore. Lara lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et la frappa avec son arme sur la tête, envoyant Natla un peu plus loin.

"Gggrrr! Tu vas regretté pour ce geste Lara!" Natla fit sortir ses ailes de son dos et s'envola juste au dessus de Lara. Elle lui lança des boules de feu plus grosse que les précédente. Lara, voyant que se serait plus difficile à les esquiver courut en direction d'un pilier et se cacha derrière celui-ci. Les boules rentrérent directement en collision contre le pilier et Natla continua à en lancer d'autres pour ne pas laisser un instant de répit à Lara.

Lara réfléchit à un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin : "Elle lance des boules plus grosses que les précédentes mais son temps pour les invoquer est plus long. Voilà ma chance."

Lara attendit qu'une autre boule de feu entre en collision avec le pilier et sortit de sa cachette. Elle tira sur Natla qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba en hurlant. Une fois qu'elle heurta le sol Lara se précipita vers elle mais en ayant toujours une certaine distance entre elles. Elle pointa son pistolet sur l'atlante qui la regardait haineusement.

"C'est fini, tu as encore perdu Natla." Lui lança Lara.

"Non, je refuse de perdre à nouveau contre une simple mortel!" Natla se téléporta pour se retrouver juste derrière Lara. Lara se retourna, surprise et Natla en profita pour l'attraper par le cou et la soulever. Lara lâcha ses armes sur le coup de la surprise et pressa ses mains contre celle de Natla qui était en train de l'étouffer.

"Adieux chère Lara. Estime-toi heureuse, je t'envoie rejoindre ton père." Natla serra encore plus fort le cou de Lara qui gémit de douleur en retour. La poigne de Natla était surhumain, ce qui ne laissais pas beaucoup de temps à Lara pour s'échapper .

Lara commença à chercher dans sa botte, un couteau qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Natla voyant son mouvement serra encore plus sa gorge.

"Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas Lara, tu te trompe. Tu vas enfin mourir alors cesse de résister veux-tu?" Lara dans un mouvement rapide, saisit son couteau et le planta dans le bras de Natla qui hurla de douleur et lança Lara dans un autre bout de la pièce.

"Espèce de sale garce! Tu vas voir!" Natla se dirigea vers Lara en volant à grande vitesse. Lara se saisit de son fusil et tira en plein tête de Natla. Elle se cracha à terre et resta immobile un moment avec son sang qui coulait de sa blessure . Après quelque seconde, elle se releva en soignant sa blessure.

"Ce n'est pas fini! Si tu crois me tuer avec tes ridicules jouet tu te trompe ma chère La... Mais attend! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Hurla Natla de surprise en voyant qu'elle et Lara se trouvais dans le fameux cercle et qu'il commençait à briller. Lara aussi surprise car n'ayant pas remarquer que Natla l'avait directement envoyer sur le cercle décida d'essayer de sortir de celui-ci.

Lara attrapa ses deux pistolets et remarqua que quelque chose s'était agrippé à sa jambe gauche. Une sorte de mains noir qui s'enveloppait de plus en plus autour de Lara.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Natla! Qu'avez-vous fait?" Cria Lara à Natla en voyant qu'elle aussi, des mains noir s'enveloppaient autour d'elle. Toutes ses mains sortaient du cercle. L'aurait-elle activer sans le vouloir?

"Lara qu'est-ce c'est que ça?! Qu'as-tu manigancer sale gosse?!" Cria Natla terrifier, ne sachant pas non plus ce que s'était que toutes ses mains et ce qu'elles voulaient. Lara essaya de se sortir de la main qui l'attrapait mais elle continua son chemin et même d'autre commençais à attraper Lara.  
Lara essayant de plus en plus de sortir, vit, se qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut : la main avait décomposé sa jambe en plusieurs morceaux!

"Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça?!" Se posa Lara qui commença à se débattre plus violemment et commença à crier. Dans les rares moments de son existence, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Peur de cette chose qui était en train de lui faire. Et à son plus grand malheurs, toutes les mains entourer sur elle et commençaient à décomposer son corps.

"Mais lâcher-moi! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis?! Je suis Natla! La déesse Atlante!" Cria Natla. Lara vu que Natla était encore plus décomposer qu'elle et qu'il ne lui restait presque plus rien. En quelque seconde, Jacqueline Natla avait disparu. Décomposer par des mains noires qui sortaient d'un cercle étrange au fin fond d'un temple en pleine Amazonie.

"Oh non, il faut que sorte d'ici et vite!" Pensa Lara mais c'était trop tard. Lara ne pouvait plus bouger, pas avec ce qui restait d'elle. Elle perdit conscience juste avant de disparaître complètement dans les étrange mains noir. Les mains se rétractérent, le cercle commença à s'atténuer en lumière jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Les torches s'éteignirent aussi comme si jamais personne n'était rentrer dans ces lieux.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires. Sa nous fera super plaisir ^^ _

_Merci à vous XD_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un lieu inconnue

_**MeckaBlaze et améliesky61** : Bonsoir à vous tous ^^ Nouveau chapitre de notre fic FullMetal Alchemist et Tomb Raider XD en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires si vous en avez._

_Précédemment : _

_Lara vu que Natla était encore plus décomposer qu'elle et qu'il ne lui restait presque plus rien. En quelque seconde, Jacqueline Natla avait disparu. Décomposer par des mains noires qui sortaient d'un cercle étrange au fin fond d'un temple en pleine Amazonie._  
_«Oh non, il faut que sorte d'ici et vite!» Pensa Lara mais c'était trop tard. Lara ne pouvait plus bouger, pas avec ce qui restait d'elle. Elle perdit conscience juste avant de disparaître complètement dans les étrange mains noir. Les mains se rétractérent, le cercle commença à s'atténuer en lumière jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Les torches s'éteignirent aussi comme si jamais personne n'était rentrer dans ces lieux._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un lieu inconnue**

Lara fut emmené par les mains noires et elle se demandait de :

1 : Où est-ce que ces choses l'emmenait?  
2 : Allait-elle s'en sortir?  
Car oui, il lui était complètement impossible de bouger, comme si tous ses membres étaient paralysés.

Finalement, elle arriva dans un endroit tout blanc avec une énorme porte.

Elle se tourna et aperçu quelqu'un ou plus précisément quelque chose. Cela avait forme humaine mais c'est un être humain! Il était entièrement blanc, aussi blanc que l'espace alentour et seule une bande noire le distinguait du reste. Il était chauve, entièrement nu et asexué, il n'avait aucune caractéristique particulière et la chose, qui est surement la plus bizarre: il n'avait pas d'yeux!

Lara fixa cette chose avec curiosité et un peut d'effrois, qu'elle ne fut pas son choc quand un large sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres d'une blancheur morbide. Un sourire aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Lara sentit d'ailleurs un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Soudain, il prit la parole, d'une voix mélangeant grave et aigu, enfant et adulte.

"Intéressant" fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Alors que Lara allait le plonger sous mille et une questions, la Porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et l'entraîna.  
Lara ouvrit les yeux... et les referma presque aussitôt à cause de la lumière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et tout en ramassant des brides de souvenirs et se releva. Elle se rappelait son combat dans le temples, elle et Natla dans l'étrange cercle qui les aspiraient, cette endroit blanc plus qu'étrange et maintenant une forêt.

"En tout cas, c'est pas la forêt amazonienne" pensa ironiquement Lara.

A la place des lianes, des arbres gigantesques, des serpents et autres bestioles. Il y avait des sapins, paumiers, fougères à perte de vue. Mais ou était-elle tombée? Au Canada, en France?

Elle regarda au-dessus de sa tête et soupira, d'énormes nuages s'amoncelaient promettant une averse. Lara soupira encore une fois: comment pouvais t'on avoir tant de malchance en une seule journée?

Elle se mit en route bien décider à ne pas s'éterniser et à retrouver la civilisation.

"Si il y en a une" pensa amèrement Lara

2 heures plus tard

Lara était trempé jusqu'au os et elle ne voyait toujours pas la sortie de cette foutue forêt.

A si! au loin elle pouvait entrevoir la sortie de la forêt, requinquer par ce nouvel espoir, elle se mit à courir ne se préoccupant ni de la boue ni des ronces.

Finalement, elle finit par déboucher sur une ville. Elle soupira de soulagement et ce dirigea vers elle. A peine qu'elle est fait 3 rues ,qu'elle commença sérieusement à ce demander ou elle était: les gens étaient habillés bizarrement et les voitures semblaient sortir d"une autre époques. D'ailleurs les passants se retournaient sur son passage surement à cause de ses vêtement: short, mini haut et 2 revolver accrochés à des holster sur les deux cotés de son short.

Ignorant les regards, elle continua à avancer quand soudain, elle entendit une explosion, elle courut vers elle et ce qu'elle vit la choqua et la terrifia en même temps: un homme balafré, au teint bronzé avec des lunettes de soleil, tendait la main vers un garçon allongé au sol et qui ne bougeait pas .

Un peut plus loin, dans une ruelle, une armure partiellement détruite vide hurlait:  
"ED RELÈVE-TOI! VA TANT ! COURT QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ED! NE LE TOUCHE PAS! LAISSE MON FRERE TRANQUILLE!"  
C'était une vrai scène d'horreur, dans la voix de l'armure, on pouvait y sentir un véritable désespoir.

Le balafré ignorant les cris suppliants se pencha vers le garçon au cheveux d'or.

* * *

_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, sa fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Et merci à vous d'avoir lu! _


End file.
